


today, we are happy (and I’m glad we finally are)

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Dua pemburu bersaudara.Satu malaikat.Satu nabi.Satu jenius komputer.Ya, keluarga.Keluarga tidak selalu berakhir dengan hubungan darah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Inakurasi latar belakang, ketidaksesuaian dengan _canon,_ _out of character._ Anggap Charlie dan Kevin masih hidup sehat sejahtera sentosa.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk **Dean Winchester** , selamat ulang tahun anakku! ❤
> 

> 
>  

 

Baru kemarin Kevin Tran muncul di depan pintu bunker mereka dan sekarang ada kejutan lain lagi.

 

Dean masih ingat saat Kevin mengetuk pintu. Salah, yang benar adalah _menggedor._ Dean langsung meninggalkan Impala yang tengah dicucinya dan menyambar pistol saat gedorannya tidak berhenti. Sam tidak mendengar apapun (dia mungkin sedang tidur siang—oh ya, setelah segala tetek bengek menyelamatkan dunia ini, dia jelas butuh istirahat, istirahat yang panjang), sehingga Dean harus mengendap-endap tanpa tahu apa yang mungkin mencoba mendobrak bunker mereka.

Dan si bocah Asia itu juga tidak menyapa atau apa, saat menggedor, membuat kepalanya ditodong pistol kaliber _.45._ saat tangannya melayang untuk ‘mengetuk’ lagi.

“Kevin!”

Dean memanggil namanya dengan keras; entah kaget, lega, atau khawatir. Mungkin bukan yang ketiga, karena Kevin langsung menyunggingkan senyum brengseknya saat Dean menarik pistol.

“Sedang apa kau di sini?” Kini kelegaan yang mendominasi suaranya. Terakhir mereka bertemu, Kevin berakhir sebagai samsak setan dan menyandang gelar nabi-paling-tidak-beruntung-di-dunia. Tapi, melihat keadaannya sekarang, anak ini kelihatan baik-baik saja. Kevin memakai pakaian kasual dan tidak ada noda darah maupun tembakan atau bekas-bekasberbahaya lainnya. Di bahunya, tersampir satu ransel berwarna cokelat dan di kakinya tersuruk satu tas besar yang agaknya berisi pakaian. Dean mengangkat alis, setengah heran, setengah senang. Dia tidak mau terlalu berharap. “Kau—kau mau kembali ke sini?”

“Er—“ Kevin menggaruk rambut cepaknya. “Sebenarnya aku akan kembali ke Vietnam.”

“Oh.” Dean menelan kekecewaannya. Meskipun sebenarnya egois, ia berharap Kevin berada di sekitar sini—lebih spesifik di dekat Winchester bersaudara. Mereka berutang banyak pada Sang Nabi. Kevin sudah melalui banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak dilalui anak normal dan baik-baik sepertinya. Winchester membawa banyak masalah, tapi mereka juga cukup bertanggung jawab untuk berusaha memperbaiki apa yang telah mereka sebabkan.

Dean berdehem, memaksakan senyum. “Itu bagus, Kev. Sungguh. Kapan kau berangkat? Hari ini? Sam sedang tidur, aku akan membangunkannya.” Lalu Dean menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat ke sekitar, namun tidak nampak sosok Mrs. Tran. Wajahnya mendadak waspada. “Kev, dimana Ibumu?”

Kevin tertawa. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bisep si sulung Winchester. “Tenang, Dean. Ibuku baik-baik saja. Kami baru akan berangkat hari Sabtu.” Ia melangkah melewati Dean dan melemparkan cengiran brengseknya. Sembari mengedipkan mata, ia menunjuk tas yang ada di bawah. “Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, bisa bawakan tasku? Tamu tidak boleh mengurus barang-barangnya sendiri ‘kan?”

Kali ini, Dean bahkan tidak bisa membalas balik dengan pintar.

 

[]

 

Hari ini, Sam tidak tidur siang. Jadi, dia yang membuka pintu.

 

“ _Bitches!_ ”

Charlie Bradbury mendeklarasikan kedatangannya dengan merentangkan lengan dan menatap para penghuni bunker lain di bawah kakinya—secara teknis, karena dia berdiri lebih tinggi dari mereka— dengan kewibawaan seorang Ratu. Dean memutar bola mata, seolah kesal adik perempuannya pulang untuk mengacau (meskipun Charlie pasti tahu bahwa justru Dean _merindukan_ adik perempuan yang hebat ini). Kevin mendongak dengan skeptis, sebelum kembali terfokus pada laptopnya.

Charlie menuruni tangga dengan riang lalu menghempaskan ranselnya di meja, sengaja membuat Kevin terlompat dan menghujaminya dengan tatapan tajam. Dean tergelak setelah mengerling bangga karena bisa membuat Kevin kesal, lalu kembali menyeruput bir.

“Kuharap kau kemari bukan karena kasus, Charlie,” kata Sam dari belakang. Charlie duduk dan menyamankan diri sebelum menjawab.

“Oh, tidak, tidak.” Ia mengambil satu botol bir di meja, lalu membuka tutupnya. Mengomel beberapa saat soal aku-tidak-mencari-monster-aku-mau-hidup-normal, sebelum meminum setengah isi botol. “ _Well,_ sebenarnya aku ada konvensi _game_ di Lawrence.”

“ _Konvensi game._ ” Dean mengulangi. Charlie meringis. Terakhir kali ia berkata begitu, para Winchester akhirnya tahu bahwa Charlie berbohong, dan dengan tidak kerennya mereka berakhir menjadi sandera Djinn. Ugh.

Tapi Charlie lalu merogoh saku jaket jins yang ia pakai dan meluruskan kertas lusuh berwarna biru dari sana. Ia menyodorkannya pada Dean.

“Aku tidak bohong tahu,” kata gadis berambut merah itu, bangga. “Memang aku sudah lama tidak main Cenaculum Chronicle, tapi bukan berarti aku mau melewatkan konvensinya.” Ia mulai berada di ‘zona Charlie’, lengkap dengan segala jenis perkataan yang hanya ia mengerti sendiri. “Maksudku, King Quo itu bagus, tapi strateginya—duh! Aku selalu memilih Laura saat main ini, bukannya aku bias gender. Dan yeah, dia seksi. Aku masih ingat saat ada di level bonus dan harus memilihkan pakaian perang untuk dia. Bung, aku benar-benar mengulur waktu.” Kevin tersentak. Sam terbatuk keras.

“Oke, Charlie, kurasa kita tidak perlu menodai Kevin dengan sejarah _game_ mu.” Pipi Kevin bersemu. “Jadi, kau kemari hanya untuk mampir?”

Charlie mengibaskan tangan, lalu mengerutkan dahi seolah Sam mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol. “Tentu saja, tidak. Lihat tanggal konvensinya.” Dean kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kertas yang ia pegang. “Masih tiga hari lagi.”

“Dan?” Tampaknya Dean belum jelas.

Si gadis jenius komputer itu tersenyum licik. “Dan, _bitches_ , aku tidak akan menghamburkan uang untuk motel payah, jika aku bisa dapat layanan hotel di sini.”

 

[]

 

“Bukankah ini bagus, Dean?”

Sam membuka suara, saat membantu Dean membongkar belajaan. Dari dapur, mereka bisa mendengar suara Charlie dan Kevin beradu pendapat tentang koin atau sesuatu. Perbedaan umur agaknya tidak membuat yang satu bersikap lebih dewasa atau membuat yang satunya lagi bersikap lebih hormat. _Geez,_ mereka berdua benar-benar seperti dua sepupu menyebalkan yang harus dititipkan sang bibi di rumah salah satu saudara yang baik hati—seperti plot _mainstream_ serial televisi.

Dean yang sedang mencuci bahan mentah di wastafel, mendengus. Sementara Sam menata bahan makanan di kulkas, ia akan memasak. “Yeah, mengabaikan keinginanku mengumpankan mereka berdua ke segerombolan _werewolf,_ kau bisa bilang aku senang.” Saat Sam melirik kakaknya dan ia tahu Dean _benar-benar_ senang. Bunker ini terasa sangat sepi hanya diisi Winchester bersaudara. Dengan kunjungan rutin Cas-pun, bunker ini masih terasa seperti rumah yang terlalu besar. Charlie dan Kevin mungkin menyebalkan, tapi mereka menjadi penyemarak suasana.

“Mereka akan pergi hari Sabtu.” Dengan sedikit obsesif, Sam merapikan sayuran agar rapi dan terorganisir. “Kau tidak berpikir, kita seharusnya memanfaatkan waktu? Maksudku, kita bisa bersenang-senang mumpung ada—kesempatan?”

Dean menghentikan gerakan mencacah bawangnya. Ia menarik napas. Cara Sam mengatakan ‘kesempatan’ membuat sesuatu dalam diri Dean tergelitik. Sam mengucapkannya seolah ‘kesempatan’ adalah hal langka yang mungkin tidak bisa mereka dapatkan untuk kali kedua atau ketiga. Hanya sekali saja. Dan itu rasanya menganggu. Bagi Dean paling tidak (meskipun adiknya mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama).

“Oke, tapi apa?” Dean membalikkan badan. “Maksudku, kita tidak bisa menyeret mereka ke klub malam dan bar. Atau—mungkinkah kita _ngebut_ sampai ke Vegas? Mengajari mereka main poker kurasa bagus juga—“

“Dean!” Sam menghardik. Matanya membulat. Dean tertawa, selalu senang apabila bisa membuat Sam kelabakan dengan ide-ide liarnya. Sam menutup kulkas, lalu meregangkan badan. “Kita bisa bersenang-senang … di sini.”

Sang sulung Winchester menaikkan alis, tidak yakin. “Di bunker?”

Sang bungsu mengendikkan bahu. “Kenapa tidak? Kita punya semuanya di sini. Kita bisa marathon nonton film, pesta burger, dan … er …” Sam tampak berpikir keras, sebelum menambahkan dengan nada minta maaf. “Dan yang lainnya, bisa dipikirkan bersama.”

Tergelak, Dean kembali pada persiapan memasaknya. “Oke, Sammy. Sana pikirkan rencana pesta bunkernya. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana suplai makanan kita cukup selama tiga hari ke depan.”

Sam menggumamkan ‘baiklah’ lalu meninggalkan kakaknya. Saat gema kaki adiknya terdengar menjauh, di luar kesadarannya, Dean bersenandung.

 

[]

 

Dean tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Castiel, sehingga dia agak terkejut saat hendak menyajikan makan malam dan melihat si malaikat bermantel krem duduk bersama penghuni bunker lainnya. Cas tampak baik-baik saja. Ia masih berpenampilan seperti akuntan pajak dan masih pula memasang wajah kebingungan (Dean mulai berpikir itu wajah permanennya). Kali ini, tidak heran karena ia berada di antara debat—demi Tuhan, kapan mereka selesai—yang kini dijuru-tengahi Sam.

“Payah, Charlie.” Kevin mendesis. Charlie melotot balik padanya. “Aku bisa melakukannya sejuta kali lebih baik darimu.”

“Hanya karena kau Nabi, bukan berarti kau jenius.” Charlie mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat dan terlalu bersemangat, sampai akhirnya ia berseru antusias. “Yeah! Rasakan itu, _bitch._ ”

Kevin merengut, memandang intens layarnya. “Oh ya, setidaknya aku tidak membobol rekening orang lain untuk membeli suplai senjata.”

Charlie menggertak balik. “Lihat siapa yang bicara!”

Sam menghela napas panjang, putus asa dengan pertengkaran tidak berujung ini. Dean berdiri sebentar, melihat dari sudut pandang penonton, sampai Cas menyadari keberadaannya.

“Dean!” Dia berseru. Dean mengerjapkan mata, lalu tersenyum. Ia melangkah masuk, membawa nampan dengan sepinggan besar spaghetti bakso dan pizza sayuran. Semua orang langsung menegakkan tubuh, saat mencium aroma sedap yang terkuar. Diam-diam, Dean merasa bangga.

“Hai, Cas.” Dean menyapa balik, setelah menyuruh Charlie dan Kevin menyingkirkan laptop mereka. Sam ikut membereskan meja, membuat ruang untuk makan malam yang baru dimasak kakaknya. “Aku tidak tahu kau mau mampir. Kuharap, kau tidak keberatan aku tidak masak burger.”

Sam dan Charlie terbatuk keras. Kevin meringis. Dean melirik sengit dan curiga pada tingkah ketiganya, tapi Cas tidak menyadari apapun. Ia tersenyum lebar. “Aku suka makan apapun yang kau masak, Dean.”

Dean merasakan sensasi hangat datang dari suatu tempat di dada dan merambat naik ke belakang telinga, sebelum sampai di kedua pipinya. Ia tertawa, menghilangkan kecanggungan yang mendadak melandanya. Dean menyuruh Charlie dan Kevin untuk mengakhiri omong-kosong apapun soal pembobolan bank dan nabi yang jenius, menyingkirkan laptop mereka agar ia bisa menaruh nampan. Selanjutnya, Dean memberi instruksi pada Kevin dan Sam untuk mengambil peralatan makan, pada Charlie untuk mengambil minuman (bir untuk semua; soda untuk Kevin), dan pada Cas untuk membantunya menyiapkan meja.

Setelah semuanya siap, kelimanya duduk menghadap piring dan makanan masing-masing. Kevin masih mencoba mengganggu Charlie, tapi gadis itu cuek saja dan malah mengajak ngobrol Sam sesuatu tentang sistem komputer. Cas sesekali mendongak dan memperhatikan percakapan di sekitar, sebelum menganalisa hidangan di depannya. Meskipun sebenarnya malaikat tidak butuh makan, Dean tahu bahwa Cas masih akan tertarik dengan kebutuhan dasar manusia, terutama akan makanan. Pengalamannya menjadi manusia sesaat sepertinya mengajari Cas banyak hal. Terlalu banyak, bahkan sampai ia kembali menjadi malaikat lagi, ia masih memiliki keinginan untuk mempelajari semuanya.

Dean mengawasi semua orang, sementara ia makan. Ia suka melakukan itu. Melihat apakah semua menikmati apa yang ia masak. Sam terbiasa dengan masakan Dean, jadi pendapatnya mungkin bias. Kevin dan Charlie tampaknya menikmati apa yang disajikan—dua orang itu memakan apapun dengan lahap. Cas tampak senang hidangannya. Beberapa pengamatan sesaat cukup untuk membuat Dean merasa puas. Ia tersenyum samar di balik botol birnya sebelum ikut menimpali diskusi seru tentang naga hybrid dan naga robot, dengan bertanya apakah naga bisa dimasak menjadi bakso.

Sam mendengus skeptis.

Kevin tertawa.

Charlie memelototinya.

“Apakah enak?” Cas bertanya, dengan mulut penuh spaghetti.

 

[]

 

“Jadi bocah ini akan kembali ke negara asalnya?” Charlie bertanya saat mereka duduk di meja yang sama untuk main monopoli seusai makan malam. Ia meringis pada Kevin yang ada di seberang. “Apa aku wajib merindukanmu?”

Kevin mendengus. “Pertama, kami hanya akan berkunjung ke rumah Kakek-Nenekku. Ibuku benar-benar butuh hal normal untuk dijalani, kupikir ini layak dicoba. Dan kedua, memikirkan kemungkinan kau merindukanku membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, Charlie. Jadi, tidak usah, terima kasih.”

Charlie tertawa. Dean dan Sam bertukar pandang penuh arti. Lalu si bungsu Winchester menimpali. “Kami senang kalian ada di sini. Sungguh. Jika lain waktu kalian butuh sesuatu, jangan segan untuk mampir.”

“Yeah, jika kau bisa mendapat layanan hotel gratis di sini, kenapa tidak.” Dean mengedipkan mata.

“Tentu, _guys_ ,” sahut Charlie dengan cengiran lebar. Ia menghitung-hitung lembaran uang di tangannya. “Aku juga senang kita berkumpul seperti ini.”

“Seperti keluarga ‘kan?” Kevin berkata sambil lalu, saat menggulingkan dadu. Ia menggerakkan bidaknya dan mendarat di Kanada. Ia mendongak saat tidak ada yang membalas omongannya. “Maksudku, aku tidak pernah punya saudara sebelumnya. Dan hidup sebagai anak tunggal itu benar-benar payah, tapi… er—“ Kevin mendadak kesulitan melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Uh, Kevinku tersayang!” Charlie maju untuk memeluk Kevin, mengakibatkan setumpuk kartu Kesempatan terserak. “Aku juga belum pernah punya adik keturunan Asia yang sebegini menggemaskannya.”

“Charlie!” Kevin berseru tidak nyaman, mencoba melepaskan diri. Dean menepuk bahu Charlie menyuruhnya berhenti membuat Kevin sesak napas (dan malu). Si gadis berambut merah itu tertawa, tapi melonggarkan diri dan kembali ke kursinya.

“Keluarga.” Cas ikut membuka suara. Ia tidak ikut main monopoli karena tidak mengerti caranya, ia didaulat menjadi ‘Bank’ oleh Charlie dan sekarang ia duduk di ujung meja dengan wajah malaikatnya, kebingungan. Semua kepala tertoleh pada Cas yang memiringkan kepala seolah sedang berpikir dalam.

Dean menelengkan kepala. “Kau tadi bilang apa, Cas?”

Cas mengangkat wajah dan menatap semua orang yang duduk di meja. “Keluarga. Ini adalah keluarga.”

Sam tersenyum. “Iya, Cas. Kita keluarga.”

 

Dua pemburu bersaudara.

Satu malaikat.

Satu nabi.

Satu jenius komputer.

Ya, keluarga.

_Keluarga tidak selalu berakhir dengan hubungan darah._

Dean ingat suatu hari di masa lalu dimana ayahnya harus terus-terusan pergi berburu dan meninggalkan dirinya dan Sam di rumah Bobby untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia ingat dirinya begitu marah karena ayahnya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada mengurus anak-anaknya. Ia ingat dirinya menunjuk Bobby dengan kurang ajar, berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak mau tinggal dengan Bobby karena Bobby bukan keluarganya. Dean ingat Bobby memandang kosong, mungkin terlalu kaget untuk memarahi; sebelum ia merangkul Dean dan memeluknya. Bobby tidak marah. Ia merangkul Dean erat. Dan ia berbisik, _Keluarga tidak selalu berakhir dengan hubungan darah._

Dan Dean mulai menangis. Karena Bobby lebih terasa dekat seperti keluarganya ketimbang siapapun. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Bobby selanjutnya, _Keluarga peduli padamu, bukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mereka. Keluarga ada di sisimu saat keadaan baik dan buruk— semuanya. Mereka membantumu... meskipun menyakitkan. Itu keluarga._

Dean menelan ludah pelan, teringat kenangan itu. Ia mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Sam yang entah berapa kali mengorbankan nyawa, mempertaruhkan keselamatannya sendiri demi Dean. Kevin yang rela menjadi buronan baik bagi penghuni Surga maupun Neraka karena memutuskan berada di pihaknya. Charlie yang terlibat masalah dengan para Leviathan sialan karena membantu Dean. Cas—Cas memberikan segalanya demi Dean. Cas mempercayai Dean sepenuhnya. Cas menyangkal takdirnya sebagai malaikat, untuk tinggal di Surga menjalankan tugasnya; dan lebih memilih berada di sisi Dean.

 

_Keluarga tidak selalu berakhir dengan hubungan darah._

Dean tersenyum. Ya, ia tahu; ia paham.

 

“Dean, giliranmu.” Sam memecah lamunannya. Charlie mengangsurkan dua buah dadu di telapak tangan. Dean menerimanya.

“Oke,” kata Dean. Biarlah malam ini ia melupakan dunia dan bermain monopoli dengan tenang bersama keluarganya.

 

**∙ fin ∙**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> apa deh, otak saya mentok sampe sini. diketik dadakan tadi subuh. mungkin bakal diperbaiki nanti ( ~~kalo saya mau~~ ). saya enggak sempet nyari referensi soal siapa _wise-man_ yang dimaksud dean di 10x17 itu, tapi saya anggap bobby yang ngomong, bcs saya sayang bobby eheheh
> 
>  
> 
> once again, selamat ulang tahun Dean-o! you deserve to be happy! ❤


End file.
